Mobile and connected devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets, etc.), which provide Internet connectivity to device users on the move, are transforming patterns of social and business behavior. Consumers are increasingly integrating mobile behaviors into their lifestyles. There is a growing use of mobile applications, not merely mobile search browsers, for diverse purposes including receiving varied information and communications.
Mobile speech recognition applications are of interest not only for purposes such as dictation or interactive learning for which traditional desktop speech recognition applications are available, but also for the potential use of speech as commands to access or interact with mobile device features, applications, services and content. However, developing reliable speech-activated applications and services for mobile devices is a greater challenge than developing desktop-based or server-based speech recognition applications. Mobile speech recognition applications with client-side processing of computational-intensive speech recognition algorithms may be impractical because of the limited-capability CPUs used in traditional mobile devices. Mobile speech recognition solutions with server-side processing implementations may suffer from long latency periods due to the inherent limitations of mobile device use, such as inconsistent connection quality and background noise.
Consideration is now being given to the speech recognition accuracy and the complexity of speech recognition applications that can be delivered on a mobile device.